


quiet down (before you get us killed)

by 77uuuuuuy6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, spooky scary times, they share a bed in a haunted cabin what else do u need to know, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77uuuuuuy6/pseuds/77uuuuuuy6
Summary: В попытке приударить за своим лучшим другом, Донхёк бронирует милый домик в лесу. Здесь уютно и мило. Он находит это красивым местом для признания в любви.Ренджун, впрочем, считает иначе.— Я не собираюсь заходить туда. Это место определённо проклято!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 5





	quiet down (before you get us killed)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quiet down (before you get us killed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943874) by [moondanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse). 



> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9710931)

Все идёт не так, как планировалось. 

Когда Донхёк придумал этот грандиозный план, все было романтичным и интригующим, и вообще у него было все, чтобы очаровать Ренджуна. Там были игры. Там были обнимашки. Там были любимые фильма Ренджуна, записанные на старый дивидишник, на случай, если у них не будет доступа в интернет. Эти выходные должны были быть идеальными — единственный шанс Донхёка признается в своих настоящих чувствах. 

Всё не должно было начаться с отказа Ренджуна хотя бы просто войти в здание. И все же, вот он. Ноги, примёрзшие к земле, совершенно отказываются двигаться. Глаза широко раскрыты, а руки скрещены на груди. Выражение лица, которое кто-то другой мог бы спутать с гневом, но Донхёк знает — это нечто большее. Это страх.

— И вот здесь мы проторчим все выходные? — восклицает Ренджун недоверчиво. — Это типа шутка?

Если бы Донхёка сейчас не смыло волной паники, он бы точно возмутился за столь неуважительные слова.

— Что? Что не так? — его взгляд нервно устремляется к гостинице, милому домику, расположенному в лесу. Здесь уютно и мило. Он находит это красивым местом для признания в любви.

Ренджун, впрочем, считает иначе.

— Я не собираюсь заходить туда. Это место определённо проклято!

Стоящий рядом Янъян смеётся. Громкий звук возвращает Донхёка в реальность, и он внезапно вспоминает что они здесь не одни. Джено, на которого взвалили большую часть их багажа, выглядит неловко. Джемин тоже с ними, и он кидает на него жалостливый взгляд. Донхёк быстро отворачивается. 

— О чём ты вообще? — парирует Донхёк, повышая голос. — Это не так! Я читал про гостиницу в интернете, у неё отличные отзывы-

— Ага, конечно. Ты никогда не читаешь отзывы.

Донхёк хмурится. Ладно, может быть он причитал только первые две рецензии, прежде чем решил, что это достаточно романтичное (и не дорогое) место, — но он бы точно заметил, если бы дом был проклят, правильно? 

— И что? — стонет он, — призраков не существует! А даже если существуют, мы уже приехали сюда! А я уже заплатил! Ты заходишь.

Он хватает Ренджуна за руку и игнорирует все протесты, пока тащит его к входной двери. Это битва сил, которую он с трудом выигрывает, но в итоге впятером они все же попадают в дом. У входа стоит табличка с надписью:

«Счастливого 20-того дня рождения, Ренджун! Добро пожаловать, Ренджун, Донхёк, Джено, Джемин и Янъян!»

Ренджун сверлит взглядом табличку из-за двери, все ещё не горя желанием заходить внутрь. 

— Не нравится мне то, что дом знает наши имена. Буквально говорит, что он проклят, или одержим или тут ещё какая херня.

Янъян фыркает и разувается, прежде чем пройти вглубь здания. 

— Эй, здесь круто! — кричит он из, предположительно, гостиной. — Ребят, проходите смотреть телевизор!

Джено и Джемин послушно идут следом, оставляя Донхёка и Ренджуна вдвоём. В любой другой ситуации он бы обрадовался, но сейчас он более чем взволнован.

Стоит секундная тишина, прежде чем они начинают говорить.

— Когда я увидел гостиницу в интернете, я подумал, что это выглядит романтично, — признается Донхёк, немного дуясь. — Тебя правда здесь не нравится?

Плечи Ренджуна немного расслабляются, и напряжение заменяется чувством вины. Он пытливо поднимает брови.

— Романтично? — спрашивает. — Я имею в виду… Это буквально деревянная хижина посреди леса. Да ладно, Хёк, если дом не проклят, то, как минимум, где-то рядом ходит убийца. Ты притащил меня сюда чтобы убить?

_Нет, я притащил тебя сюда, чтобы сказать, что ты мне нравишься, тупица._

Донхёк сглатывает.

— Конечно нет! Успокойся и пошли уже, именинник. Если здесь правда есть призрак или убийца, я тебя защищу!

Ренджун закатывает глаза, но всё же тянется к кроссовкам. Донхёк расценивает это как победу. 

— Ладно, — начинает он, — но тогда ты спишь со мной. И если какой-нибудь злой дух нападёт — я буду использовать тебя как щит.

***

Возможно план можно скорректировать. Возможно неизбежный страх быть проклятым и/или убитым это именно то, что понадобится Донхёку, чтобы прижать Ренджуна ближе и шептать ему на ушко успокаивающую бессмыслицу. Возможно Ренджун будет цепляться за него в поисках утешения, а Донхёк будет словно храбрый рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который позволит ему чувствовать себя в безопасности. Возможно они прильнут к друг другу в поцелуе и, движимые обострённым чувством собственной смертности, закончат всё страстными ласками.

Или нет. Если бы Донхёк не был, как некоторые могут выразится, таким же ссыклом — вероятность такого развития сюжета была бы намного выше.

— А ну прекрати! — пищит он, сильнее зарываясь в одеяло на их общей кровати. — Бесишь!

— Нет, я клянусь, я слышал странные звуки. Неужели сам не слышишь? — Ренджун впивается ногтями ему в руку, когда он настороженно садится.

Донхёк напрягает слух и, да, из угла комнаты слышится слабый скрежет. Несмотря на раннее заявление о том, что он будет защищать Ренджуна, Донхёк чувствует, как кровь стынет в жилах от страха. 

— Скорее всего, это бродячий кот или типа такого, — говорит он, но в голосе отчётливо слышится сомнение.

— Ну или, не знаю, злобный дух? — отвечает Ренджун. Донхёк бьёт его за это по руке, но сам почти инстинктивно подвигается ближе.

— Заткнись, боже, ты смотришь слишком много хорроров! — шепчет Донхёк.

— Да, это потому что ты настаиваешь на этом каждый раз, когда мы тусуемся вместе! — шипит он в ответ.

Честно, Донхёку на это нечего ответить (Что, если он специально выбирает ужастики, дабы максимизировать возможность обнимашек? Разве это преступление?), так что вместо этого он фокусируется на неизвестном странном звуке. Он становится громче, отчётливее тусклой болтовни Джемина из соседней комнаты. Или это работа его воображения? Трудно сказать, особенно после того, как Ренджун посеял в его голову страх.

— Если я умру за день до моего дня рождения, — шепчет Ренджун, прижимаясь непозволительно близко, — мой призрак будет преследовать тебя до конца твоей жизни.

— Думаешь, я каким-то образом выживу? Что если мы оба умрём?

— Тогда я буду преследовать тебя до конца твоей загробной жизни.

Донхёк собирается огрызнуться, что призраки не могут преследовать призраков, но тут же цепенеет от зловещего стука. 

— …Джено..? — шепчет Джун. Ответа не следует. Донхёк усиливает хватку на Ренджуновой руке так, что белеют костяшки. Ренджун поворачивается к нему, глаза широко раскрыты: — Это пранк?

— Нет!

— Тогда что это за хуйн-

Телефон Донхёка внезапно пищит, оповещая о поступившем сообщении, и они оба не сдерживают испуганного вопля. Смущённые, они с секунду тупо пялятся друг на друга, потом Ренджун осторожно отцепляет себя от Донхёка. Он укладывается на другую половину кровати, оставляя между ними очевидно умышленно большое расстояние. 

Донхёк со вздохом проклинает собственную удачу и достаёт телефон. Сообщение от Джемина. Донхёк понятия не имеет зачем писать сообщение, если можно сделать маленькие двадцать шагов и поговорить лично. Он никогда не понимал На Джемина до конца.

 **«джемин»**  
уже сказал ему????  
давай, это твой шанс  
файтин, хёк-и!

Лицо заливается краской. Донхёк благодарен за темноту, что скрывает это, даже если она потенциально может прятать и их убийцу-призрака. Он оборачивается — Ренджун лежит спиной к нему, очевидно притворяясь спящим, но он слишком напряжён, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобным. Поза Ренджуна не позволяет ему видеть, что пишет Донхёк, так что он всё же удостаивает Джемина быстрым ответом.

 **«хёк»**  
нет  
эй… это вы делаете странные звуки?

 **«джемин»**  
че нет… часики-то тикают  
????  
нет, о чем ты?

 **«хёк»**  
забей. ночи джем

 **«джемин»**  
лол, че?  
спокойной ночи :/

Когда Донхёк укладывается спать в воздухе стоит тяжёлая тишина. Он напрягает слух, прислушивается к любым подозрительным звукам и просыпается от каждого сильного порыва ветра. 

Несколько раз за ночь Донхёк просыпается, и ему кажется, что Ренджун смотрит на него. Может сказывается недосып, может это ему снится или это просто игра света, но всё же это заставляет сердце биться чаще.

Следуя плану, он должен был признаться в своих чувствах в полночь. Признание было бы как один из подарков (хорошим или плохим, там смотря как пойдёт). Но он упустил этот шанс.

Завтра, говорит он себе, вновь проваливаясь в сон. И обвивает рукой талию Ренджуна, притягивая того ближе.

***

Просыпаются они от того, что кто-то резко распахивает шторы и фальшиво тянет поздравительную песню.

Ренджун стонет и прячет лицо у Донхёка в шее и тянет его ближе; Донхёк же концентрирует всю энергию на том, чтобы не краснеть слишком сильно. 

— С днём рождения, Ренджун! — кричит Янъян перед тем как звёздочкой прыгнуть на парней.

— И твоего счастливого дня рождения для Донхёка тоже! — дразнится Джемин. Он самодовольно улыбается и загадочно шевелит бровями. Донхёк кидает на него сердитый взгляд. Джено смеётся.

— Ауч, Лю, твои костлявые культяпки впиваются мне в рёбра, — возмущается Ренджун, видимо игнорируя комментарий Джемина.

Янъян хихикает и двигается на кровати, садясь. Он подпрыгивает на месте, заставляя кровать шататься вместе с ним. Ренджун поднимается следом и Донхёк тихонько оплакивает ушедшее тепло чужого тела.

— Ну что, — начинает Джено, — какого это, быть старым?

Ренджун закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись, ты всего на месяц младше меня. Ты следующий.

— Да, но ещё-то нет, — отвечает Джено с ухмылкой.

Джемин внезапно хлопает в ладоши.

— Так, детишки! Собираемся! У нас на сегодня большые планы.

Донхёк сонно трёт глаза и быстро проверяет телефон, лежащий на прикроватном столике. Он дважды проверяет время — он прекрасно помнит их расписание на сегодня, но _чёрт_.

— Какой мудак будит человека в его день рождения в 9 утра? — скулит он.

— Тот, который хочет приготовить поздний завтрак, а потом пройти эскейп-рум и аркаду за один день, — откликается Джемин. Он шлёпает Донхёка по ногам, скрытым под одеялом. — Простите, что мы мешаем вашим дорогим обнимашкам, но у нас впереди большой день!

Донхёк стонет.

Янъян, в данный момент пытающийся вытащить Ренджуна с кровати, говорит:

— Чего вы вообще устали? Вы пошли спать куда раньше нас вчера.

Глаза Джемина подозрительно загораются и Донхёк хочет заткнуть его до того, как он успеет хоть что-то сказать.

— Может они занимались чем-то другим вместо сна-

— Заглохни! Мы не выспались потому что эта комната проклята, — выпаливает Ренджун, до того, как Донхёк успевает ответить. Он удивлённо моргает: обычно Ренджун просто игнорировал Джеминовы шуточки, но… он что правда видит _румянец_ на его щеках?

— Проклята? — Янъян фыркает.

— Да, — отвечает Ренджун, — всю ночь было слышно странные звуки. Я постоянно просыпался в холодном поту.

Друзья скептично смотрят на них, и Донхёк пользуется моментом:

— Это правда, — он глубоко вдыхает, собирая все своё очарование, что у него есть в такую рань. — Наш Инджун-и был так напуган призраками, что, конечно, я _должен_ был утешить его и уложить обратно спать. Я устал, потому что приглядывал за ним всю ночь. Ему так повезло, что у него есть такой замечательный я.

Ренджун оборачивается к нему, — щеки сейчас безоговорочно красные, — подаётся резко вперёд, хватая за шею и притягивая ближе, и яростно треплет его по волосам. (И, возможно, Ренджун пытается наказать его, но Донхёку нравится, когда они дерутся вот так, в шутку. Мало что может сравниться с ощущением Ренджуновой ладошки у него в волосах, руки вокруг шеи и злобного голоса, становящегося всё выше и выше).

— Врёшь! Ты был также напуган, как и я-

— Я _не_ -

— Так, проехали, отставить флирт. Я хочу блинчики, — дуется Джено из центра комнаты.

Ренджун отпускает Донхёка и краснеет, _опять_. Это должно быть рекорд, думает Донхёк, смотря на него с трепетом. 

— Ладно, ладно. Мы встаём.

Он старается не слишком пялиться на Ренджуна, когда тот наконец вылезает с кровати, волосы торчат во все стороны, а щеки залиты румянцем.

***

Джемин прав: это _действительно_ большой день. Они приложили все силы, чтобы хорошо отпраздновать двадцатилетие Ренджун, занимаясь всеми любимыми его делами прежде, чем закончить ночь в норэбане. Домой они возвращаются абсолютно вымотанными. Ренджун падает на кровать в своей комнате, даже не удосужившись раздеться; рассудок и тело все ещё затуманены соджу. 

— Сядь, — требует Донхёк, пихая свисающую с кровати ногу Ренджуна. — Я ещё не подарил тебе твой подарок.

Донхёк тратит добрые десять секунд и большое количество усилий, но Ренджун всё же садится по его просьбе. Он выглядит растерянным и вопрошающе наклоняет голову.

— Я думал организация всего этого и есть подарок, — он говорит.

Донхёк мотает головой и деланно цыкает.

— Ну же, Инджун-и, я думал ты знаешь меня лучше. Конечно, это _часть_ твоего подарка, но он от всех нас. А у меня есть кое-что лично от меня.

Ренджун все ещё пьяный после недавнего празднования. Он улыбается потерянно и сонно, а Донхёк чувствует, как нервы начинают сдавать. Нет-нет, сердце, прекрати это! Успокойся!

Когда Донхёк не продолжает, Ренджун тянется вперёд, словно ребёнок, и улыбается. А это совершенно не помогает успокоиться. 

— Ну, и что это? — он спрашивает.

Внезапно смутившийся Донхёк, прочищает горло и достаёт пакет, который он оставил у кровати немногим раньше.

— О, гм, — он запинается, — вообще один из подарков я купил сегодня, но другой я давно собирался подарить. Эм, вот. Без открытки, прости.

Донхёк сует подарок Ренджуну в руки. Ренджун мгновенно зарывается в пакет, вытаскивая две вещи: небольшой кейс и что-то типа расшитого полотенца.

— Эм, — начинает Донхёк снова. — Первое это потому что я знаю, что ты постоянно теряешь свои аирподсы. 

Ренджун крутит крохотный пластиковый кейс в руках, рассматривая. 

— Здесь нарисован мумин, — улыбается он. 

— Ага. — Донхёк краснеет и начинает смущённо тараторить, — а второе это, ну, может ты посчитаешь это глупым, но я увидел это сегодня в магазине и подумал - если мы повесим это на дверь, может это поможет отпугнуть злых духов или тип того - тот чувак сказал, что он защищает всё место, где его повесить, это, типа, фен-шуй или что-то в этом роде…хотя, кто знает, фигня это или нет… — он затихает. 

Они оба молчат, когда Ренджун внимательно изучает кусок ткани. Оно симпатичное, с вышитым символом защиты с обеих сторон и чистыми, чёткими краями. Ренджун смотрит на Донхёка со смесью нежности и удивления.

— А как же «призраков не существует»? — он шутит.

— Ну знаешь… сегодня твой день, и если _ты_ считаешь, что призраки существуют, то я могу хотя бы подыграть? К тому же, если они всё же не существуют — это всё ещё можно использовать как просто красивое украшение на дверь. То есть, если ты хочешь повесить её, то пожалуйста. А если нет, то всё тоже хорошо. Я знаю, это немного тупо.

Ренджун смеётся. Это лёгкий, воздушный смех, сводящая Донхёково сердце с ума.

— Это не тупо, — говорит он, продолжая улыбаться. Ренджун встаёт и цепляет ткань на дверь, немного криво, но всё же. Возвращаясь в кровать, он берёт ладонь Донхёка в свою и легонько сжимает. 

— Спасибо, Хёк-и, — благодарит он. — Твои подарки действительно важные. 

Ещё чуть-чуть и сердце Донхёка взорвётся. Все на что он способен это быстрый кивок и скомканное «с др», прежде чем он сбегает в ванную, под предлогом подготовки ко сну. Он смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и думает, стоит ли сделать это сейчас. Признать в своих чувствах. У них определённо был «момент» недавно, так ведь? И если Донхёк не настолько идиот, он уверен, что всё намекает, что Ренджуну он тоже нравится.

Он возвращается в спальню с бешено бьющимся сердцем и слегка влажными ладошками, но лишь для того, чтобы увидеть уже спящего Ренджуна. Донхёк внезапно вспоминает весь выпитый ранее алкоголь и вздыхает.

Нет, он не хочет, чтобы это было так. Он хочет признаться Ренджуну, когда тот будет трезвым — и, конечно, в сознании. У них есть ещё один день их мини-отпуска, он обязательно сделает это завтра.

Донхёк проскальзывает под одеяло и почти сразу засыпает, слыша только мерный ритм Ренджунового дыхания. 

***

Он просыпается посреди ночи от того, что Ренджун осторожно трясёт его за плечо.

— Че…

— Не думаю, что твой защитная штука работает, — шепчет Ренджун почти касаясь уха, руки крепко сжаты на руке Донхёка. — Там за окном что-то есть.  
Донхёк в панике подрывается, из-за чего кровать под ним тихо скрипит, и Ренджун шикает на неё, будто это ребёнок, а не неодушевлённый объект. Донхёк всматривается в темноту, ожидая пока глаза привыкнут. 

А потом он видит.

За окном точно что-то движется — фигура, или нечто другое, укрытое в тени. Слишком большое для бродячего кота и совсем не похожее формой на колыхающуюся от ветра ветку. Да и этой ночью не особо ветрено.

Фактически, он слышит только тихое урчание бойлера и этот странный вчерашний скрежет.

— Думаешь, это человек? — шепчет Донхёк, голос слабый и напуганный, — зачем кому-то стоять на улице в лесу в такое время?

— Шшш, — отвечает Ренджун.

Это определённо человек. И он определённо приближается к окну, будто хочет открыть его.

— О мой бог, — пищит Донхёк, — Там кто-то есть. Ты был прав. Это убийца. Нас собираются убить-

— Шшш, — повторяет Ренджун, в этот раз более настойчиво, и зажимает рукой рот Донхёка. Донхёк чувствует его трясущиеся пальцы, когда они слышат, как медленно скрипит окно.

Время почти останавливается. Осознание того, что их скорее всего убьют, что прямо сейчас кто-то _вламывается_ в дом, а он так и не рассказал Ренджуну, что любит его, накрывает Донхёка с головой.

Он убирает Ренджунову руку от своего рта и сжимает её.

— Ренджун, если мы умрём здесь, я должен сказать тебя кое-что, пока не поздно-

Ренджун застыл в ужасе, глаза прикованы к окну. 

Он шепчет в панике:

— Донхёк, мать твою, заткни-

— Нет, это правда важно-

— Хёк, Богом клянусь-

— Ренджун, замолчи и послушай! У меня на тебя большой, ужасный краш и я хочу целовать твои губы и, типа, состарится вместе и ходить с тобой на свидания, но я думаю, если мы умрём сегодня, то у нас этого не будет, но хотя бы я могу сказать тебе об этом, до того, как я лишусь головы или-

— _О чём ты говоришь?_

— Я говорю, что не хочу умирать, потому что я тебя ещё не целовал!

Лицо Ренджуна приобретает свекольный оттенок, но до того, как он успевает сказать хоть что-то, чужой смех разрезает тишину комнаты. Это не смех Донхёка, и, уж тем более, не смех Ренджуна. Это смех Янъяна. Янъяна, который спрыгивает с подоконника с озорным оскалом и слезами в глазах.

Янъяна, который именно тот тип друзей, который устроит какую-нибудь стрёмную фигню, лишь бы пошутить над ними. 

Осознание бьёт Донхёка по лицу в тот момент, когда Янъян говорит:

— Чуваки, это было слишком хорошо! Видели бы вы, какими напуганными вы были!

Донхёк слишком злой, слишком униженный чтобы дать Янъяну время на объяснения. Он пробегает мимо друга, распахивая дверь. Защитный символ падает на пол.

— Хёк-, — дёргается Ренджун, ошарашенное лицо окрашено волнением.

Дверь хлопает, и он уходит. 

***

Ренджун находит его на заднем дворе на садовых качелях.

— Ты не в защитном круге, знаешь? — зовёт он мягко. Донхёк не смотрит на него, когда Ренджун садится рядом.

— После того публичного позора, который я пережил этой ночью, я уже не против ранней смерти. Вообще, мстительный дух, забирающий моё тело, звучит не так уж и плохо.

Ренджун издаёт короткий, робкий смешок.

— Ты не можешь сдаться так просто, — говорит. — В конце концов ты меня ещё не целовал.

Слова повисают в воздухе, тяжёлые и полные надеждой. Донхёк наконец поднимает взгляд на Ренджуна, и дыхание сбивается от того, насколько он близко. Секундный зрительный контакт, и он уже тянется вперёд, Ренджуновы губы встречая на полпути. 

Поцелуй короткий, но сладкий. Ренджун протягивает руку, сжимая ткань пижамы Донхёка. Донхёк выдыхает ему в губы, а потом мягко и легко притягивает ближе.

Когда они отстраняются, Донхёк видит едва различимый в свете луны румянец на щеках Ренджуна.

— Всё, теперь можешь умереть.

За эти два дня Донхёк успел испытать абсолютно все человеческие эмоции, так что естественно его мозг истощён. Настолько истощён, что сейчас он полностью выключается. Ренджун сказал ему умереть? Что? Донхёк смотрит на него с пустым выражением лица, всё подобие на логическое мышление в выброшено в мусор.

Ренджун замечает отсутствие реакции и поднимает бровь. 

— Шутка, — смеётся он, хватая донхёкову ладонь. Нежно, смущённо переплетает пальцы. — Ты тоже мне нравишься, тупица.

Ааааааа…вот и мы. Донхёк быстро моргает, обрабатывая полученные слова, а потом расплывается в улыбке, настолько яркой, что она может конкурировать с луной над ними.

— О! — восклицает он, переводя взгляд от их соединённых рук к розовеющему лицу Ренджуна и обратно. — Так значит… могу я поцеловать тебя опять? — он спрашивает.

Ренджун буквально _хихикает_ и Донхёк думает, что наверно его все-таки убили и теперь он живёт в своём персональном раю.

— Определённо, — говорит Ренджун, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Но может зайдём в дом..? Лес меня пугает, и сейчас вообще-то 3 часа утра.

— Точно, — кивает Донхёк. — Обратно. В нашу общую кровать. Одни.

Ренджун кидает на него Взгляд. 

— Ты точно справишься? — он спрашивает. — Я знаю, мы только что поцеловались, но если тебе некомфортно-

— Нет, — протестует Донхёк. — Просто. Ну знаешь. Призраки, все дела.

— Призраки, — Ренджун закатывает глаза и встаёт, поднимая Донхёка с собой. — Конечно. Не волнуйся, детка, я тебя защищу!

Донхёк запинается о собственные ноги, когда они заходят в дом. 

— Ты только что назвал меня деткой?

— Захлопнись, ты хочешь целоваться в комнате или нет?

— Да, сэр.

— То-то же.

***

Они оба, Донхёк и Ренджун, объявляют Янъяну бойкот на весь следующий день, про который Ренджун благополучно забывает после извинений последнего. Донхёк в свою очередь упрямый, и он настаивает на мести. 

Они собираются впятером смотреть фильм и Донхёк оставляет очередной быстрый поцелуй на макушке Ренджуна. Янъян просит кого-то (Донхёка) передать попкорн и тот в ответ кладёт руку Ренджуну на плечо.

— Ладно, но серьёзно, разве вы не должны благодарить меня? — Янъян жалуется. — Это из-за меня вы сошлись. Мне жаль, что я так сильно вас напугал, но всё ведь закончилось хорошо, разве нет?

— Кто-то что-то говорил? — Донхёк показательно сует гость попкорна в рот.

Ренджун хрюкает, но тут же кидает на Янъяна виноватый взгляд.

— Думаю мы бы и так в итоге сошлись бы, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Так что, нет, мы не будем благодарить за то, что ты влез в нашу комнату и издавал странные звуки две ночи подряд. Кто вообще так делает?

Янъян выглядит крайне оскорблённым. 

— Что прости? Нет, не две ночи. Я был на улице потому что нуждался в свежем воздухе, а потом заметил, что вы не спите и решил, что будет забавно пробраться в вашу  
комнату.

— Во-первых, кому нужен свежий воздух в 3 часа? И во-вторых… говоришь это не ты был в первую ночь? — Ренджун прищуривается.

— Что? Конечно нет. Я не настолько люблю пранки. Это бы потребовало слишком много усилий.

Ренджун и Донхёк переглядываются, и по мере осознания сказанных слов, глаза расширяются всё больше.

— Окей, следующей день рождения мы проводим в Лотте Уорлд, — говорит Донхёк. — Это место определённо проклято.

Друзья одобряюще хмыкают, не находя никаких претензий. Когда на экране показываются вступительные титры фильма, Ренджун поднимается и делает «буп» в носик Донхёка.

— А я говорил, — говорит он, и, впервые, Донхёк не хочет спорить. говорит он, и, впервые, Донхёк не хочет спорить.


End file.
